


Hana Hana Time

by One Peice of Shit (cosmicArtist)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Devil Fruits, Fingering, Inapropriate use of devil fruit powers, Masterbation, Other, Smut, alternate uses, does masterbation count as smut?, gonna be better, hana hana fruit, private time, shower thoughts, this was gonna be different, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/One%20Peice%20of%20Shit
Summary: I am only a woman, and as a woman I have certain… needs. I can’t help it. Especially when I’m surrounded constantly by practically my entire crew! There's Chopper and Nami of course, and I can't say anything for that perverted pile of bones Brook, but Luffy? Zorro and Sanji, and even Franky? All incredibly hot men!





	Hana Hana Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well then  
> This was gonna be so much better than it turned out  
> But I couldn't figure out how to write it like I wanted it to go  
> Because I still wanted Robin to be in character  
> XP  
> Yeah but anyway  
> This is the worst  
> So sorry for writting it ^^;  
> And if there are a lot of typos then that would be because I suck and also wrote this on my phone.
> 
> Enjoy????

I am only a woman, and as a woman I have certain… needs. I can’t help it. Especially when I’m surrounded constantly by practically my entire crew! There's Chopper and Nami of course, and I can't say anything for that perverted pile of bones Brook, but Luffy? Zorro and Sanji, and even Franky? All incredibly hot men!

No, I don’t really feel any sort of romantic or physical attraction to them. At least not enough for me to go to them to relieve some of this stress and tension, but even I can admit when someone is handsome. 

That’s not the point though. it been many weeks of voyaging and nonstop adventure. It need some time to myself to destress and Zorro and I were tasked with watching the ship while everyone goes off to do their own thing. Exploring, gathering supplies, gaining insight and information on this place, the usual you know? I count myself lucky that it was Zorro here. Because if it was Sanji I wouldn’t have a moment to myself, and if it was Franky or Brook they would probably notice. Luffy never lets himself be left behind though, and Zorro is likely already asleep. Which makes what I’m about to do risky, but where else am I going to find the time?

I go to my room and bar the door. Stripping out of my clothing I sit on the bed and conjure up an imaginary man to have some fun with. He needs to be tall, slim, agile perhaps, or he could be buff or lean. In the end, the only man I can think of is Iceberg. He’ll do.

I lean back in my bed, and wave my hand to bring about some extra arms for my play. They grab my wrists and ankles. Holding me against the bed as if restrained, and I close my eyes. The image of Iceberg pops up. He struts across the room to me and leans over my prone naked form. Of course in real life I would have already incapacitated him, but this is a fantasy. One where I am restrained and at the mercy of a man….

I quickly decide I don't like it. It doesn't feel right so I get rid of my extra hands for a moment, and just have the one on my left wrist. Now instead of being totally restrained I have all but one of my limbs free. It's being held above my head as I imaging Iceberg appraising my form. I am not sure what he would actually think, but I like my looks and it's easy to imagine him liking them as well.

Again, he leans over me, holding my wrist over my head. I reach up with my real hand as if to caress him, and summon an arm on my stomach. It reaches down to caress my folds as I imagine Iceberg would. Teasing myself with subtle flicks to my button, and drags down and up my lower lips.

Iceberg whispers in my ear how wet I am, how much he wishes he could have me, how he longs to see me to my completion oh him. I shake my head at him and say “no, not yet,” I slip my fingers inside as he begs to feel me around him. Moaning softly I tell him again “Not yet,”

The fingers start to softly finger me. Pressing down on my inner walls in all the places I like most increasing in speed and roughness ever so slowly over time. Iceberg continues to whisper to me. Begging to be let in, to feel me on more than just his fingers. I keen almost too loudly when he brushes one of the deeper spots in me, and I finally relent.

He withdraws his hand from my core and licks his fingers of the fluids. He preps himself for entry as he was always naked in my mind, and clambors onto the bed with me. I gently touch my lips with all five of my fingers to simulate his erection pressing against me. As I woman I have no penis to duplicate and shove into myself. So what else can I do?

I shake my head of those thoughts and re-immerse myself in my fantasy. Iceberg begins to press in to me and it makes all the difference. Somehow it’s much more fulfilling to imagine my hand as his dick rather than his fingers. He just keeps going and going until I reach a place to stop, and he bottoms out.

He begins a slow pace that I quickly make faster. I don’t want this to drag out too long in case someone gets back soon. That, and I feel hot. Almost too hot as I writhe around on my own hand pumping in and out of my cunt. He whispers praise to me about how good I feel, and how wet I am. I have always liked being told I was doing well.

I can feel myself on that cliff. Perilously close to the edge. On the precipice about to fall off into bliss, and so to give me a shove in the right direction I bring about two fingers on top of my pubis that start to rub vigorously against my clitoris. Clamping my hand over my mouth as I moan out I fall. My walls pulsing around my arm. My back arching off the bed. Hips rolling to get my arm in that much deeper. It lasts for a few long glorious seconds.

Then I slump onto the bed. Legs weak, and breaths heavy from exertion. I open my eyes, and withdraw my arm before vanishing all my extra limbs. I resolve to lay there a moment to collect myself before I gather up my clothing to go take a shower. It's a short affair, and while I am in there I make use of my powers again to clean up the bed spread and to wash my back. No one needs to know about my activities.

A few minutes later I go up to the deck to read my book. Seeing Zorro right where I left him. Not a cloud in the sky to speak of, and my crew all off galavanting in search of a new island adventure. It’s a good day to be me.

**Author's Note:**

> That happened o0o  
> This all came about because I thought to myself one day that it was really hard to masterbate with my own fingers because everything about me is short. And how much having the hana hana fruits powers would help with that, but of course I don't have those powers so I had to apply the situation to Robin. Which doesn't really make sense? Because she is tall and has long fingers that are peobobly capable of pleasing herself without her powers, and anyway even as a grown ass woman she doesn't seem like the kinda person to masterbate all too often if at all.  
> So yeah  
> Sorry that this sucked ^^;  
> If you wanna rant at me come join my new discord server where you can tell me all about how I should be writting more and better stuff.  
> Untill then I guess xP
> 
> https://discord.gg/ptTCtPW


End file.
